croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submittted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Butterfly records You are encouraged to post all records of butterflies in Croydon on this site. We are cooperating with the Butterflies of London project, who will use our data to help monitor their distribution. Certain sites are regularly surveyed, but many of our open spaces and gardens are not. Every little helps. March 2017 * 17th - Sanderstead Plantation: Roebuck feeding in open at 12:30.(JB) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7.30pm: Common Pipistrelle foraging along rlwy embankment (12°C) (GH) * 15th - Riddlesdown; Peacock and male Brimstone. (J & CB) * 15th - Chepstow Rise: My first Holly Blue of the year, in our garden. (John Parish) * 15th - Addiscombe Tram Stop (11.30am): resplendent male Brimstone butterfly inspecting Green Alkanet (GH) * 13th - Sanderstead: plume moth on front door at 22:45. (JB) * 13th - Waddon Ponds:Buff-tailed bumblebee.(JB) * 11th - Croydon: Brimstone at 12:45 in Chatsworth Road. (Ed Owen) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12pm: male Brimstone butterfly chased off by territorial Peacock butterfly (GH) * 9th - Sanderstead: male Brimstone butterfly, 3 harlequin ladybirds (both personal firsts for the year) and an unidentified bee on verandah in Briton Hill Road. (JB) February 2017 * 20th - Hutchinsons Bank Reserve (13:00 - 14:00): Ten Brimstones on the wing, all males. (John Parish) * 18th - South Norwood (Love Lane): 1.30pm Red Admiral on flowering shrub (Daphne) in back yard; 2.45pm same or another sunning itself on shed (DMac) * 15th - South Norwood Lake early pm: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee at Auckland Rd car park (13°C) (GH) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) early pm: 2 queen Buff-tailed Bumblebees flew through the garden (6°C) (GH) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10am): larva of Large Yellow Underwing found on chickweed stalk in front "garden"/driveway (GH) January 2017 * 21st - Riddlesdown: Roe deer running followed a few seconds by a couple of dogs clearly not under control of their owner(s). (JB) * 13th - Selsdon Park: 3 roe deer. (JB) * 11th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Queen buff-tailed bumblebee on verandah (JB) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12.30pm: Queen Buff-tailed bumblebee through garden (11°C) (GH) * 5th - Addington Hills (11:30): 3 Roe Deer hinds in Bottom Triangle. Two of them lying in bracken 20m away didn't move as I walked past (seemingly over-confident in the effectiveness of their camouflage). (John Parish) Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2017 Other Wildlife 2016 Other Wildlife 2015 Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]